


You Are Playing with Fire

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Madzie tells Magnus her mission.Basically, Magnus' POV of "She is with you, isn't she?"





	You Are Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for following this series. I am having so much fun writing it. This all came from a "what if" moment while reaction 2x18. 
> 
> Your Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.

Magnus was ready for this war to be over. He missed Alexander more than he'd like to admit. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he shouldn't be bothered by being alone for a few days. This wasn't permanent. Magnus wasn't known for his patience.

As he paced the floor, he heard his phone ring. When he took it out of his pocket he saw it was Alexander. Magnus just chucked the device onto the couch. The phone rang again. After the fifth time it started to ring, he finally picked up. 

"What do you need, Lightwood? I thought I made my stance clear." He barked into the phone. 

The annoyance wasn't fake. He was having a hard time as it was being away from his love and this didn't help.

"You... you did," Alec stuttered, "but it looks like one warlock didn't get the memo."

Magnus netted his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Are you missing someone?"

"I'm not missing you, Shadowhunter," he answered more forceful than intended.

"Count your warlocks."

Magnus looked around. He was truly confused. Why would Alec ask him to count his people?

"I don't have time for games. I have warlocks around the city putting up wards to keep the evil from leaving New York. On the Seelie Queens orders"

He heard a sigh from Alec, 

"Magnus when was the last time you or Catarina checked on Madize?"

"She is in the guest room," he paused, it has been a few hours. He knew Alec cared about Madzie, but that didn't explain why he was calling, unless... 

"She is with you, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she created a portal for herself right to the Institute's front steps. She said that I'm under her protection. She overheard some of the warlocks saying they could kill me now. Madzie didn't like that, so now I have a bodyguard."

Magnus' eyes almost popped out of his head. One of his warlocks dared to even consider hurting his Alexander. He didn't even consider this when they came up with this plan. There was no way Magnus would allow that to happen. He didn't want to do this anymore. They should be on the same side. 

"Are we doing the right thing, Alexander?"  
"Will the Seelie Queen protect you?"  
"Yes, but...,"

Magnus was interrupted, 

"Then yes, you are doing the right thing."

This was too much. Who would protect Alec? He always put people before himself. Magnus didn't even fight him on it. He loved Alexander more than he had loved before him. Why didn't he choose the side his boyfriend was on? Why would he want to live if Alec was dead? This was a stupid plan. 

"Please, have Catarina come get her. The Institute isn't the safest place for her. Jonathan could return anytime."

"I'm surprised your gang didn't kill her on the spot after what she did with Valentine."

"I would never let that happen. No matter where we stand. She is a child. I'd never let them hurt her. The only one afraid was Raj, he seems to have this fear of warlocks. I wonder why?" Alec teased.

Magnus' heart flipped at the tone as he chuckled, 

"Alexander, I have no idea what you are insinuating."

"Good luck keeping up your wards, Warlock." 

Magnus knew the many tones in which Alec said, I love you, and this was one of them. He matched the tone, 

"Don't think of leaving the city, Shadowhunter."

The silence meant Alec disconnected the call. Magnus heard someone clear their throat behind him. He knew it was Catarina. 

"Cat, don't. Please?" 

"I never thought I'd see the day where Magnus Bane begged." She roasted. 

Magnus turned around. 

"You need to go to the Institute. Our little warlock decided that she needed to protect Alec from our people."

"You are playing with fire, Magnus." 

"I know, but what other choice did I have?" 

Magnus created a portal to get past the Institute's wards and she went through without another word. 

How did he end up in this position? Oh, that's right, Alexander's smile. Magnus fell in love the minute that beautiful Shadowhunter smiled at him and stuttered his introduction. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been trapped within his own mind when a portal appeared in his living room. Catarina held Madzie's hand as they stepped through. A shocked expression appeared on his face when the little warlock ran into his legs and held on tight. Magnus picked her up, 

"Is everything alright, sweet pea?" He asked. 

She smiled, "Yes, Alec told me to give you a big hug." 

"He did, did he?" 

"He said my hugs were the best. He doesn't want you to be sad." 

Magnus' heart clenched, that man was out to kill him with love. 

"Alec is right, your hugs are the best. Thank you, Madzie."

He went to put her down, but she wouldn't let go. Magnus chuckled, 

"Sweet pea, I need to put you down. I have to check on the other warlocks," 

She refused, "No you can't put me down. I'm on a mission."

Magnus' left eyebrow raised, "What mission?"

"Alec said I have to protect his heart. You have it. So, I stay with you." 

This made Magnus smile. Alec was great with children. This must have been how Alec got her to agree to come back to the loft. It would be a crime if Alec didn't have children in the future. 

"Well, you are in luck because I don't keep Alec's heart just anywhere. If you let me put you down, I'll show you." 

Madzie nodded as he put her on the couch. Magnus reached into his pocket to pull out a key and placed it in her hand. 

"Here. This key opens the place I put Alec's heart. No one can get in without the key. So, if you keep it safe, you complete your mission. Ok, sweet pea?"

"Yes, Magnus. I won't lose it." 

Magnus smiled down at her, "I know. You are the only one fit for this mission. Alec was smart to choose you." 

The giddy expression on her face reminded him why he was doing this. She needed protection. Alec was good at seeing the bigger picture. When he told Magnus to go through with this plan, he knew Alec had all Downworlders in mind. Alec considered the warlock children who couldn't protect themselves, the vampire fledglings that didn't have their bearings, and the newly turned werewolves who didn't understand what the war was about in the first place. None of them deserved to die. 

Magnus couldn't resist sending Alec a fire message, 

_Madzie is succeeding in her mission, but who is protecting my heart?_

A fire message appeared in response,

_I trust no one else with something so important. That mission is mine._


End file.
